


Coffee Break

by 8BagelWho0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BagelWho0/pseuds/8BagelWho0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluff fic.  While waiting for Sam, Dean and Cas sit in a coffee shop.  Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

“Here,” Dean said, setting down the coffee cup. Cas looked at it.

“It’s coffee,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows. “You ordered it. You’re supposed to drink it…?”

“I know what it is,” Cas said sharply. “I’m intelligent. I just—”

Dean sat down at the small table, his legs accidentally knocking into Castiel’s. He grimaced. “Fucking small smartass college coffee—”

“I’m just not sure how caffeine will affect Jimmy,” Cas finished.

Dean looked up at him. “Oh, yeah, your vessel. Well…caffeine makes you more hyper? I don’t know, I always preferred a bit of liquid courage over liquid yappy dog.”

“That doesn’t make sense, courage is a trait and a yappy dog is an animal, how are those even comparable to liquids or to each other?” Cas said.

Dean looked at Cas. “Just drink your damn coffee,” he retorted.

“How long is Sam going to be busy, anyway,” Cas said, cautiously taking a sip.

“Ah, he’s got some sort of college thing to take care, I don’t know. He started whining about it as we passed by his old university, so we had to make a stop. That kid sure can be annoying when he wants to be.”

Cas had frozen. Dean looked at him curiously. “Uh, Cas, you okay there, buddy?”

Cas nodded, his eye twitching a little. “Sam can be annoying sometimes. But why am I here?”

“Oh, well, I knew it was going to be boring, so…I don’t know, I needed some company?”

Cas looked around the small shop. “But there are many young girls with low self-esteem here. I’m sure they would have kept you company.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Hey, if I wanted that kind of company, I wouldn’t have called you.”

Cas looked at the coffee cup. “Uh, Dean,” he said, his voice wavering a bit.

Dean sighed. Cas set the coffee cup down, his hand shaking ever so slightly. “What is it?” Dean asked.

“I, uh, I think this is affecting me a little,” Cas said quietly. His eyes were a bit brighter, and that twitch in his eye was getting worse.

Dean was taken aback. “Woah, is Jimmy allergic to caffeine or something? I mean, I knew he was religious and shit, but caffeine isn’t exactly one of the deadly vices or whatever.”

Cas was gripping his thighs with his hands. He looked down, steadying himself. “I think this body has gotten used to not having caffeine.”

Dean set down his own coffee. “So…like a relapse?”

Cas nodded, his left shoulder twitching once. Dean looked a little scared. “Uh…I don’t know what to do.”

Cas…giggled. Giggled. A tiny little snort. Now Dean was really worried.

He looked around quickly, but when he looked back, Cas had disappeared. “Holy shit,” Dean gasped. “What the hell, Cas?!”

He leapt to his feet to make his way out the door and look for that stupid high son of a bitch when he noticed the angel standing outside the coffee shop, waving excitedly at him.

Cas’s hair was rumpled, his eyes were slightly manic, and his whole body seemed electrified. “You have got to be kidding me,” Dean sighed, making his way towards the door.

“What the hell do you put in your coffee?” he barked at the barista as he passed. She looked startled, and then she motioned Dean closer.

He stormed over to her. “What?” he snapped. “I’ve got a little bit of a situation—”

“I know, it’s about that,” she hissed. “Your friend, Cas? He mentioned something about flying, and I kind of thought that meant he wanted to fly, so I asked him if he wanted the x-tra special brew, and he said yes, so I kind of put this stuff they give to us at parties in his drink.”

Dean stared at her.

“Are you telling me that you drugged him?” he said slowly.

She nodded, clearly terrified.

His eyes widened.

He turned and practically ran out of the door. He grabbed Cas by the collar. “Come on, angel, we’ve got to get you off this angel dust,” he muttered.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, I’m an angel,” Cas whispered.

“Dean, isn’t that weird?” he hissed.

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean growled.

“Deeeeeeeeeeeean,” Cas whined.

“You’re just about as bad as Sammy,” Dean muttered as he pushed Cas into the Impala. He looked up at the sky. “What am I going to do with these two babies,” he sighed, and then got into the car.


End file.
